Never In A Million Years
by TrickstersImp
Summary: They were the couple with the most hope in this school and they broke up. What did that mean for the rest of us? It was a sick sight, something I never dreamed would happen, never in a million years. And where was Beck now, now that she needed him?


They broke up.

They were the couple with the most hope in this school, and they broke up. What did that mean for the rest of us?

Oh, and don't worry, I know how many people just laughed as I said they had the most hope. They were so completely wrong for each other that it was almost unbelievable they were together in the first place. Anybody else in the _entire _school would have been a better match for Beck Oliver than Jade West. Anybody… anybody at all, would have suited him more, been more like him, had more in common with him.

But you can't argue with what they felt. You can't try to rationalise love. And as much as Jade now tried to deny what they had, it was love. It was impossible not to see it that way.

It was stupidity not to see it that way. So why was most of the class gossiping about how happy they were that they broke up, and now Beck was single again? People had been waiting for Beck to be single for a long time. Some of them had made it their express goal to make Beck Oliver single. That was for about a minute, before he was in another relationship… with them. I think even Beck and Jade themselves started to talk themselves into believing that all of this nonsense was true. They gave up on the last bit of hope they had inside of themselves that anything was going to happen and started to allow themselves to move on. It was complete and utter rubbish. I tried to persuade Jade that it wasn't over. I tried to persuade her that Beck still loves her, the same way she still loves him, but she just looked at me like I was mad. I think she thought I was insulting her, or mocking her. She wouldn't believe I would ever even attempt to do something nice for her. I guess that's because I have never tried before. I almost regret that now.

I can see Jade hurting now and I'm not the one she'd come to. She didn't have anyone to go to. Beck had André, and Robbie and even to a certain extent me but Jade had nothing. She had Cat, and she understood nothing. It was sad for Jade, because she'd never in a million years admit that she needed help. But then again, I thought that never, ever in a million years, would Beck and Jade break up. It just seemed wrong having them apart, not together at all points, one of them always in the other's arms. It was horrible. They had thought that they were the worst couple, but I had always known the truth about them.

They were the best. They were far better than any relationship that I had ever been in, not that I had been in many at all. They lasted so long, and it didn't seem possible that they wouldn't have if there wasn't a reason they worked.

Why were they so stupid? Why were they so idiotically moronic, terrifyingly dumb, and so amazingly ignorant that they couldn't see what was apparent to everybody else's eyes? I mean, I could see it, and I was supposed to be totally in love with Beck. That by the way, was a rumour that had never been true. Beck and I were friends, and would never be anything more than that. I didn't think that either of us wanted to be.

But Beck was moving on now. He and Jade both were, just trying to outdo the other. When guys would flirt with Jade, instead of ignoring them, or just plain hitting them, she would begin to flirt back.

In response Beck went nuts, making every girl in school think that he liked them. Nothing was serious though until one day this new guy entered the school.

He was the opposite of Beck, tall, pale skinned, with a slight little tan, blonde hair sprouting around his head, in one of those movie star hairstyles that was fairly obviously copied from Zac Efron. He was a total bad boy, and did everything wrong that he could possibly do. He became the new school heart-throb within a week. So quite understandably, considering they'd always been confused about Beck and Jade, they were completely puzzled about why he seemed to be totally obsessed with Jade.

You could see that it drove Beck insane. Everytime the new guy talked to her, you could see how much he desperately wanted to run over to him and punch him in the face for flirting with his girl. But the problem was he couldn't because Jade wasn't 'his girl' anymore. Jade didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Jade didn't even want to be in the same room as him anymore.

I began to spend more time with Beck, trying to reassure him. It started out as working on a project together, and then we were hanging around with each other every night. He would be completely honest with me, and our friendship grew stronger and stronger.

One day, he told me.

"I hate him. I hate him so much." It wasn't exactly a shocker. He was more vulnerable than Beck had ever been before. Beck, the player, the ladies' man, 'Mr Calm, Cool, and Collected' was beginning to slowly but surely fall apart at the seams. He was driving himself loony. He just couldn't cope with any of this anymore.

Beck was terrified. He had once told the class that he had never felt true terror before in his life. He knew he had now. He was terrified he had lost Jade forever to other guy, although they weren't going out get. He considered it inevitable for it to happen. He hated himself for throwing it all away, but was far too proud to go and work to get it back. It wasn't an option in his head. He knew he was going to lose her if he didn't and that killed him.

Beck began a bit of a dead man walking around. Then one day he snapped. If Jade was going to move on, then so was he. He was going to get one with his life just as she had decided to move on with hers. I tried to stop him, but he laughed in my face when I told him that Jade still had feelings for him. He wouldn't allow himself I retain the slightest amount of hope for his past relationship. It was over, he told me as he told himself, and it was really important that I understood that.

I didn't realise why until the next day. Then Beck did something that was completely unexpected. Beck asked me out.

Beck asked _me _out. It hurt me a little bit. He was just using me to make Jade jealous. He was just trying to get me to fall in love with him to prove to Jade that he didn't need her. I thought he thought of me as more than an object to prove to Jade that he was stronger than he was. I didn't get angry though, as much as I wanted to. I know he didn't feel that was about me in the slightest, so I looked at him.

"If it had been me asking you that question, what would you have honestly replied?" I whispered to him. He looked down at the floor in response. "That's what I thought." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and backed away. Beck smiled slightly, realising that he had just stopped himself from making a bad mistake. It was never meant to be Beck and Tori… it could never compare to Beck and Jade. Nothing would ever compare to Beck and Jade, it just wasn't physically possible. Slowly behind me, I heard a sob and somehow I knew who it belonged to, but I couldn't do anything. I saw a flash of red run past and then it was silent in the halls of Hollywood Arts again.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. Beck and Tori were going out. Behind me I saw Jade give a little sob. It wasn't fair, Jade had been through too much already. She shouldn't have to see Beck date Tori. Just the basic fact that Beck wasn't dating her anymore was ruining her from the inside out. Jade had managed to convince herself that she was all alone and that everybody hated her. We had spent quite a lot of time together since the break-up, I was pretty much all she had left. But then, she should know that she'll never be completely alone. She will <em>always <em>have me. I'm not sure if she thinks I count anymore though.

People don't seem to realise I have a single intelligent thought in my head. I'm not that stupid, contrary to popular belief. I just like to be… how shall I put it…? unique. Plus, I don't see the point in spending my life wishing for something else. I like to live in the moment.

But even I couldn't ignore the pain which was running through Jade right now. I dashed down the corridor to follow her, unable to believe that nobody else was following her as well. I shot Tori a look which should have sent guilt running through her, if she'd seen it. I knew Tori didn't like Jade, but I didn't think she'd do that to her. It was such a horrible thing for anybody to ever do to anybody.

I headed straight for the Janitor's cupboard, almost certain that this would be where she would be. When I entered she punched the wall hard, then collapsed down the wall, sobbing. The undefeatable, strong, invincible Jade, who had always given me hope with how she could stay together, was broken. Beck had played with her as if she was a toy, and then thrown her to the side and broken her, before he moved on. But maybe he was hurting too.

It was just so… It didn't matter. There was only one thing that was keeping the two apart and that was their own selfish pride. It killing them and it had already destroyed their relationship. Jade put her head in her hands. She had already been in a dilemma for the last couple of days.

She thought she was moving on. There was a new guy in her life and her world didn't resolve around Beck anymore. Or that was what she was telling herself to get through. This new guy, was to put it simply, an asshole. He was no good for her. He was drop dead gorgeous and was the stud of the school. He was Kyle Williams and on the surface he looked like he was perfect in every single way. But his personality was poison. He was scathing, cynical and arrogant. He believed that he was the best at everything and deserved everything that he wanted. The problem was though, that he wanted Jade. He flirted with Jade and Jade flirted back, just trying to find a way to replace the guy she knew she couldn't live without. She didn't want to admit that though. Jade could never admit anything like that… it would hurt her _stupid pride._

But Jade would never go further than some flirting. Kyle had asked her out but she had said no. So he asked again. I think he was beginning to scare her. But once again, Jade wouldn't say a bloody thing.

Jade needed Beck back to get herself back. Beck was part of Jade, and without him she was hollow. She was a shell of what she had always used to be. She didn't need a new guy to move on. She needed to go back to how she was. Things needed to stop being so wrong and go back to the way things were.

"Jade" I said, rousing her slowly from her tears.

"Yeah…?" She said, forcing the words out.

"This is ridiculous." Jade nodded quickly and then looked around her. She realised in a split second how stupid it all was that she, the virtual Queen of the school was sitting here and crying. We both knew why it was though. For me it was ridiculous she was in here instead of out there kissing Beck and telling him she needed him. I guess she thought it was ridiculous that she was still sitting here moping over Beck. That was a stupid idea. I knew perfectly well that Jade would never get over Beck. She must have known it too. She just didn't want to admit it. I was seriously scared of what Jade would do that night though.

That's why I was so relieved when she came into school the next day. I didn't leave her side the entire day. I wasn't going to let Jade believe that she alone again. Jade would never be alone… Never.

When the school bell rang for the end of the day, I told her I had to go home, and asked her if she wanted to come. She shook her head slightly, with a tiny smile on her face. Then she did something unexpected. She leaned in and gave me a hug. Jade doesn't give hugs very often, not even to her best friend. I only left reluctantly, but she repeatedly re-assured me that she was okay, and that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Thanks for all the help Cat, but I can really handle it." She sighed, almost as if she couldn't believe that she had to say this to me. I can't believe I actually believe her.

I got half way home until I realised that I had to go back. Jade's parents weren't home tonight and she wasn't going to be home alone. She'd just sit and cry like she'd done before. Jade wasn't okay as much as she said she was.

I arrived in HA, and once I entered the school I could hear voices. I got the glimpse of two people through the windows. It was Jade and Kyle.

"So, are you finally going to go out with me?" Kyle said, slightly flirtatiously, and slightly threateningly. I shivered, knowing there was nothing I could do. Jade bit her lip, desperately trying to say yes, and I could see the torment in her eyes. She couldn't do it though. She looked up at him, a tear in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Kyle gave a snarl, reaching his hand out to the wall behind her and hitting it with a thud. He pressed Jade between him and the wall.

"You know what, I'm sick of you. I can't get you out of my head though. I need you to be mine, otherwise it will kill me. So there are two ways to do this." Kyle reached down to her, and Jade pushed out against him. I gulped, hoping that this wasn't real, that maybe I would suddenly wake up and this would all have just have been a bad dream, not reality.

But it was, and as Jade realised he was stronger than her, and he leaned down to kiss her, his hands all over her body, I could see that last little bit of hope die in her eyes. It was a horrible sight. She looked like she was the walking dead.

She struggled as hard as she could. But it was no use, Kyle just pinned her arms to the wall and kept on kissing her. It was a horrible sight. I had never seen Jade so helpless and it just looked wrong to me. It was a sick sight. It was something I had never thought would happen in a million years. None of this was something I ever thought would happen.

I drew in my breath, right now Jade was alone and that was something I had said she would never be. I knew there might not be anything I could do, but I had to try. Just as I was about to enter the room though, I heard a voice ring out.

"What the hell are you doing?" There was so much fury in that voice that I almost had to cover my ears. But still it drew a little smile to my face. It was Beck, he had finally come for her.

"Relax dude, I'm just having some fun." Beck lips snarled up.

"Get away from her."

Kyle looked at Beck, snarling. Jade tried one more time to get him off her, but he pushed her back down. Jade wasn't strong enough this time.

"Make me."

And with that Beck was running right across the room and was hitting Kyle repeatedly. Every time he managed to get back up, Beck knocked him back again and he was toppling again and again. There was blood spreading across the room. It was a truly horrible sight as pain appeared on Beck's face, his knuckles torn to raw skin.

He placed his foot on Kyle's chest and pushed down. I could hear a sickening crunch and Jade attached herself to Beck.

"Don't hurt him anymore." She cried, in fits of tears.

Beck slowly looked at him and then her and pulled away.

"Why?" Jade whispered.

"I don't know." He replied, summing up everything since the break-up. He summed up the horror of what had happened since the break-up in one word.

Jade gulped, knowing what she was about to say was hard for her.

"I love you." She whispered and I could barely hear what she was saying from where I was standing.

"I know." The smile grew on Beck's face and suddenly the couple were kissing again. They were back in each other's arms where they had always belonged. I couldn't believe they had been so close to being over. It didn't seem possible. And I was so overjoyed to see the light of hope in Jade's eyes again.

* * *

><p>The next day, anything that had happened between me and Beck had been completely been forgotten. It was over and done with, the past not the future. It was stupid anyway, we were friends, and we loved each other, but I loved Beck in the same way I loved André. Well maybe not in the same way I felt about André. I loved Beck in the same way that I loved <em>Robbie. And <em>Beck and Jade were back together. Beck wouldn't let Jade leave his sight. Beck had soul again. He was confident again, and he wasn't scared anymore.

He knew Jade needed him like he needed Jade. He knew Jade loved him like he loved Jade. And he was never going to let Jade go again.

This filled me with relief. They were finally going to stop torturing each other. Even Jade forgave me and Beck for our moment and the kiss on the cheek. She understood it all. It had just been a war of who could get the other more jealous.

But it was over. It would never happen again. And Beck was never going to let Jade go again… he was never going to cause her that heartbreak again, and Jade wouldn't do the same to him.

Never, in a million years

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that took a while. I seem to be incapable of doing a Bade oneshot without them turning out to be at least twice the size of my normal ones. But Bade is just such a perfect couple I can't help it. Anyways, hope you liked it. Btw… if you couldn't figure it out. The first half was Tori, then it was Cat and then back to Tori.<strong>_

_**The Name Is A Lie, As Is The Cake**_

_**:)**_


End file.
